The Tale of Two Tempers
by Natcat
Summary: CHAP 6 OUT! Just my version of how Bulma and Vegeta got together. No Yamcha bashing ^_^
1. Without Fear

Vegeta and Bulma  
  
Just a little ficy I wrote about Bulma and Vegeta. This time (or at least this chapter) I don't feel like writing about my pets and I. ~what Bulma is thinking~ *what Vegeta is thinking*   
  
  
It had been three months since they had been warned of the androids. Vegeta had spent most of his time training in the gravity machine but left every once in awhile to raid the fridge or sometimes to pull Bulma away from whatever she was doing and have her cook something. All in all, not much had happened. Except maybe that Bulma had broken up with Yamcha. It wasn't that he had done something wrong. It was just that they both agreed that they didn't connect on much anymore but that they would always be friends. (Yah, I know it's sorta cheap but I didn't want to have him cheating on her. So if your reading this for a bit of Yamcha bashing you mind as well stop.)  
  
She was now in her lab trying to fix one of the robots that Vegeta had broken training. He had broken at least one each week for the past two months and then demanded that she fix it. She sighed and looked over at the clock. It was 11:45. "Aw, heck with it," she said in exasperation "if he wants to through a fit tomorrow he can just be my guest!" She was exhausted. She trudged slowly up to her room, changed clothes, and got into bed. The next morning Vegeta stormed into the kitchen while Bulma, her mother, and father were eating breakfast.   
  
"Woman, where is that training robot?!?" Bulma's mother and father cringed back in fear but she stood her ground.   
  
She calmly looked up at Vegeta. "I do have a name you know." she said frowning. "I didn't have time to finish it last night but I should be done by this afternoon."   
At this, Vegeta's look of slight anger had turned to one of amusement. *She has guts.* He smirked. "I will call you what ever I please, and as for the robot, what makes you think I will wait till this afternoon?" He asked curtly.  
  
"The fact that you can not do it yourself," she said in a calm but defiant voice. ~I'm going to make sure he knows that I wont be pushed around for any reason!~  
  
That did it. Now he was mad. "Woman, why is it that you are the only one that doesn't respect me?!?" *She is going to get it for that!*  
  
"Because I am not afraid of you and see no other reason why I should respect you," she said in the same tone of calm. ~Stay calm. He won't hurt me because he will be short one mechanic.~  
  
"Then maybe I should teach a lesson in why it's in your best interest to fear me," he said scowling. *I can't hurt her but I can bluff.*   
  
At this point both Bulma's parents were looking on in horror. Her mother put a hand on Bulma's arm and said, "Bulma, honey....." But she never got to finish.  
  
"I'm fine mom," Bulma said locking eyes with Vegeta. They stayed like this for a good two minutes, neither one moving. It was like a stare down, but at the same time they were each searching one another's eyes for some sign of emotion. *I can find no sign of fear in her eyes. Either she is very good at hiding emotion or she would make a fine Saiyan.* ~Strange, he is very stubborn. No one has ever lasted this long in a stare down with me. Maybe he's as stubborn as me! Wow, that would be something. Forget the androids, this planet could never survive another me.~   
  
"I'm still waiting for that lesson," she said without averting her gaze but staring into his eyes fixedly. ~I can't show him any sign of fear or he'll just think I'm weak.~ *She really isn't afraid! Now I know she would make a fine Saiyan.* All of the sudden Yamcha walks in the door and right by Vegeta over to Bulma. Not even noticing the competition.   
  
"Hi, babe. How are ya?" Yamcha said looking down at Bulma. He found that her eyes were fixed somewhere else. He wasn't that surprised when he found it was Vegeta.   
  
"We'll finish this later woman," said turning and heading for the door and the gravity machine. *I guess I'll be training without that robot after all.* 


	2. What do you mean?

The Tale of Two Tempers  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DragonballZ, so don't remind me!!!  
  
Once again ~what Bulma is thinking~ (Vegeta isn't in this chapter)  
  
~What on earth! The last thing I thought he would do was leave! Well goes to show how smart I am I guess......Wait, he said we'll finish this later! Ok, what does he mean by that? He only leaves the GT (gravity room is too hard) to wash up, eat, and sleep....~  
  
Bulma never got to come to a conclusion because she noticed Yamcha waving his hand in front of her face. "Hello? Anybody home?"  
  
"Oh, sorry," she said snapping out of it and noticing her parents watching her with a worried expression. "Why are you guys watching me like I've lit a stick of dynamite?" She asked walking over to the fridge and refilling her orange juice.  
  
"Because it greatly resembles what you did do, Dear..." answered Mrs. Briefs rather hesitantly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Bulma said, her head in the fridge.  
  
Mrs. Briefs sighed, "Nothing." Then left the room followed shortly by Mr. Briefs.  
  
"What's with them," muttered Bulma after they had left. She heard Yamcha sigh in the background. ~Ok, why is everyone acting weird towards me?~ "Yamcha, why are all you guys acting so weird?" She asked turning and looking him right in the eye.  
  
"Because," he said sounding serious, "your provoking Vegeta. Bulma, that's dangerous, even for you."  
  
~What is he talking about! Ok, so I was pushing it a little, but just a little!~  
  
Bulma gave Yamcha the fiercest glare she muster and finally he backed down. "Alright Bulma, do what ever you want but don't say I didn't warn you." He walked out the door muttering something about dense women.  
  
Authors note: Ok I know it's short but I promise to have the next chapter out some time in the next two days. Cross my heart, hope to die ^_^ Oh and by the way, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE go and check out my other story, A Change for the Miras. I beg you!!! I only have one reviewer! *begins to cry hysterically* *stops crying and looks up with puppy dog eyes* And if you like humor you can check out a story me and my friend Iris wrote with the pen name, Digimon and DBZ Crazy. 


	3. Observations

The Tale of Two Tempers  
  
Authors note:  
  
Blaze:(my cat) *smirks* Two days huh?  
  
Natalie: *gulp* Ah..........  
  
Felix:(my other cat) *sweatdrops*  
  
Natalie: I have a reason! I really do!  
  
Blaze: *roles eyes* Ok, lets hear it.  
  
Natalie: I went to Lake Powel for a week and had no computer access what so ever! *faces reader with puppy dog eyes* Can you ever forgive me?  
  
Blaze:*fluffs up tail* And what lesson have we learned from this little incident?  
  
Natalie:*looks shockingly like Goku thinking* Um....never give a set date for a new chapter?  
  
Blaze: Very good, now what are we going to do to make it up to our readers?  
  
Natalie:*still looks like Goku* Um.....write lots and lots of chapters?  
  
Blaze: Correct, now on with the story.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Observations  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry peoples, I don't own DragonballZ.*sigh* Oh well, I'll live.  
  
Vegeta sat up after being hit for the fifth time in the past five minutes. "Again," he barked at the computer. The multiple robots circled him and began to fire magnified lasers continuously. One blast would have killed the average man, but he blocked each successfully until he noticed the missing robot. His mind trailed back to how Bulma had stood-up to him with no fear in her eyes. 'Her eyes.....' he though dazed, 'they are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen...' His lapse in concentration cost him and a second later he was once again on his back. "What is wrong with me?" He growled softly.  
  
...................  
  
"There," Bulma said triumphantly, "done." It had been about an hour since her confrontation with Vegeta and she had just finished the broken robot. She stood up and stretched her stiff muscles. 'Here we go again,' she thought as she walked out to the GT.  
  
....................  
  
"Off," Vegeta commanded the computer as he heard a knock at the door. His Sayain hearing picked up the gentle breathing out side the door and he didn't need to look to know it was Bulma. He opened the door to see her looking determinedly up into his eyes. He looked right back only he began to notice things he had never paid much attention to. Like the way her aqua hair danced across her face when the wind blew, how her blue eyes twinkled in the sunlight, and how her face was so perfect it appeared to be made of porcelain. 'She's like an angel,' he thought awed. Bulma was also noticing a few things she hadn't before. Like how she could practically lose herself in his coal black eyes, and how handsome he was when he wasn't scowling. "Here's your robot," she said softly, barely moving her lips. They stood there not moving, each looking into the other's eyes. 'What are you doing!' He mentally yelled at himself. He extended his hand for the newly repaired robot, but couldn't tear away his gaze. Bulma mentally slapped herself and handed him the robot gently, but she also couldn't avert her gaze from his powerful black eyes. The few seconds they stood there seemed like an eternity to them. Finally Bulma turned to leave, and right before she was out of earshot she heard a rather shaky, "Thank you."  
  
AN: So was it good? I'm fairly new at this so I need to know how I'm doing. ^_^ After all I'm only 12. So do you like it better when I put what they're thinking in * and ~, or do you like it this way? 


	4. Confusion and Loneliness

Tale of Two Tempers Chapter 4 Confusion and Loneliness  
  
Disclaimer: First of all I don't own DragonballZ, and second of all I don't own the song 'Both Sides of the Story' which is sung by Phil Collins. Oh well...  
  
Bulma swung around, but only in time to see the G.T. door slam closed. She stood and gaped for a few seconds before muttering, "Well that was weird."  
  
.....................  
  
Vegeta leaned back against the steel wall. He had been confused before, but now he was completely bewildered. Why had he thanked her? 'I thank no one! But then again no one stands up to me as she does.....' He sat and mulled it over in his head for a few minutes. He realized that he was just as confused as before. 'I will just have to ask the woman what is wrong with me, but not now. After my training.  
  
.......................  
  
Bulma let out a small sigh. Everything was messed up. Before today she had assumed Vegeta to be a cruel and heartless killer, but when she had looked into his eyes today she had seen something that was all too familiar, loneliness. She new her break-up with Yamcha was for the best but...she was so lonely. She had thought she was the only one. Now she knew better, but still, how would she ever tell Vegeta that? 'Oh well,' she thought rather sadly, 'It's no big deal. I've been lonely before.' She'd been lonely before alright. That's why she went looking for the Dragonballs in the first place. She laid her head back in her hands. 'But why would Vegeta be lonely? He said himself that all he cares about is becoming stronger than Goku. I mean for crying out loud he killed people for fun!' She thought confused. She reached over and turned on the radio. 'Maybe I'll just relax for a little while,' she thought. The lyrics began to play....  
  
White man turns the corner, finds himself within a different world  
  
ghetto kid grabs his shoulder, throws him up against the wall  
  
he says "would you respect me if I didn't have this gun  
  
'cuz without it, I don't get it, and that's why I carry one"  
  
We always need to hear both sides of the story  
  
She gasped. Could Vegeta be looking for respect, and thinks the only way he can get it is by force? 'Well,' she thought, 'I won't really know unless I ask, but I don't know if I should...He has a bit of a temper. Ok, scratch that, he has a HUGE temper. I could maybe ask later, maybe...' She headed down to her lab to work on an experiment she had just now decided to start...  
  
A/N: I'm going to do my best to make the following chapters longer. Was the song a good idea? I was just listening to the radio one day and then 'click.' I'll have the next chapter out soon cause I know what I'm gonna do for once ^_^ I have 15 reviews! I can't believe it! thank you sooooo much to each and every one of you, because to me each and every review counts. *tackles reader to the ground and hugs them like crazy* 


	5. Swimming Pell?

Swimming Pell?  
  
drip....drip.....drip.....  
  
Drops of sweat fell from Bulma's forehead and landed on the tile floor. Bulma reached over at wiped her face with a towel.  
  
"Stupid air conditioning..." Bulma mumbled angrily. The air vent in her lab had broken, and as of tonight she didn't have any way to get 15 feet up in the air to reach it. The room was shockingly tall so she could fit things such as sayian space ships in it.  
  
Bulma glanced over at the clock as she had done the previous night. "7:30..." she looked back to her project, "Not to shabby for only three hours if I do say so myself."  
  
She stood up and arched her back. "It's so blasted hot in here....." she groaned. "Hmm.....I think it's time for a night swim." She grinned thinking of the cool, refreshing water, and headed up stairs to change.  
  
Bulma reappeared about a minute later carrying a towel and wearing a light blue two piece. She was particularly fond of this one because it was comfortable and she didn't have to pull it up every five seconds.  
  
As she headed for the back yard she glanced out of a window, it was fairly dark out and the pale figure of a half moon was visible. Another light caught her eye, the Gravity machine was still on.  
  
"Does he ever quit?" she wondered silently.  
  
Bulma laid her towel out on a deck chair and walked over to the diving board. She dived in to the water with a small splash and came back up in the shallow end of the pool.  
  
"That's better..." she thought contentedly, laying back and allowing herself to float on the water's surface.  
  
If you have ever just floated on the water's surface you may know how you can heat the eco of yourself breathing, or know how relaxing it is to lay with your eyes closed and have the water gently lift and lower you. If so then you have a pretty good idea of how relaxed Bulma was. Maybe that's why she didn't hear the gravity machine power down......  
  
******************************************  
  
Vegeta was absolutely drenched with sweat and was exhausted. He had managed to put everything out of his mind , especially Bulma, and think only of becoming the legendary fighter of his race, a super saiyan. And in this mood he was feeling particularly superior to all around him, like a king to his servants. And as off this moment, that's all the earthlings were to him, servants.  
  
Vegeta padded his face and neck with a towel but he was still drenched. "Well I suppose a shower would do it, but I have a better idea," Vegeta smirked at where his own thought was going, "I felt the woman's ki go down to the, what do those baka humans call it.....swimming....swimming pell." The corner of his mouth tugged further up as his thought continued, "I think I'll give her a little reminder of exactly who is in charge here, and cool off as well." With this in mind Vegeta strutted out of the gravity machine and onto the moist front lawn.  
  
A/N: Hey! It's me again! I'm sorry it took me so long to get that chapter out! Once again I was dragged off by my parents, and then when I got back my internet went dead! And then I couldn't get the dumb text to post! Oy vay... But my computer and text is all better now! So please don't kill me... *hides* 


	6. Playing On Fear

Playing On Fear  
  
A/N: _ Ok, yes I know, I haven't updated for.uh.ok I lost count. But yes, you are more than welcome to flame me for it _ I'm not sure what I had can be considered writers block, but what ever it was I lost all interest in writing.. (Maybe because I wrote this chapter twice but those two copies were either lost, or wound up in the washing machine..) But I'm all better now! ^_^" So Here is your chapter and please bear with me _ I truly appreciate those who tolerate my antics. Uhm...but I think I did pretty good on this chapter ^_^" Maybe that will convince you to forgive my absence?  
  
This will be only too easy. Vegeta thought silently as he crept onto the pool deck on silent feet, and smirked at Bulma's relaxed figure floating in the swimming pool.  
  
She is going to get what she deserves for this morning. His smirk flickered to a frown as he recalled the way she had apposed him that morning, but the frown didn't last long as it was overthrown by an oncoming smirk, she's stubborn, extremely so, but after a few days of this even she will learn that my temper is not one to be tampered with.  
  
But while watching his blue haired prey gently bob up and down in the water, his focus on his surroundings wavered and his boot came down onto a thick stick, which cracked loudly on contact. Damn! Concentrate! He mentally scolded himself as he darted into the shadows and out of view.  
  
Bulma's eyes shot open as she spun around in the water to face the noise, her feet slicing threw the surface of the water and back down to a standing position at the bottom of the pool. What the. Her eyes scanned the area where she thought the sound had come from, Must have been a stray cat or something. She thought in an attempt to calm herself.  
  
Still rather shook up, but determined to prove to her self that there was nothing there, she crawled out of the pool, and leaving a trail of water behind her, walked over to the shadowy group of foliage that, unbeknownst to her, the Saiyan prince had found a hiding place in.  
  
Vegeta scowled as he watched the woman near his hiding place. This wasn't exactly what he had planned to happen, but perhaps he could make this go his way...  
  
Common girl! Your not scared of a bunch of plants are you?! Nah! Of course you aren't! Bulma encouraged herself silently, she knew it was just a bunch of plants! But she still had an eerie feeling about it...  
  
Then, just as her hand was a few inches from pushing aside the foliage, she felt a wind sweep past her and then two hands cover her eyes and mouth.  
  
"MMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!" She let out a muffled scream, her panic becoming obvious, as she swung her arms back and kicked in a frantic attempt to free herself.  
  
Vegeta blocked her arms with his elbows and shins easily, trying as hard as possible not to break out in laughter at her futile attempts. Now was his chance to scare her as much as possible, and he wasn't turning it down.  
  
Bulma trembled all over. Her mind raced, and her scream began to quiet until finally fading into nothingness. She stood there trembling, mentally cursing the hands that covered her eyes and mouth.  
  
Then she felt the hand covering her mouth lift off, and then a second later grip her shoulder tightly. She felt herself jump and could no longer move, fear rooting her to the spot, and she continued shake even more violently.  
  
Then she heard a almost familiar voice whisper into her ear, though she couldn't quite place it, "Are you scared?"  
  
She waited, frozen, and could feel warm breath on her face as the voice waited for reply. "Y-yes.." she whispered back in a barely auditable, trembling voice.  
  
There was a pause, then,  
  
"...Good..." the voice answered in a cold, cruel tone and the warm air once again beat down the side of her face and made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.  
  
Then the hand on her shoulder loosened, before letting go...the other hand covering her eyes followed suit and slipped back to it's owner's side. The figure took a step back.  
  
She listened, still frozen with terror while a very familiar laughter came from the figure behind her. I know that voice... she thought trying desperately to place it, it sounds like....  
  
"VEGETA!" She shouted in a mixture of anger and relief as she spun around to face the Saiyan prince who looked as if he would hyperventilate from laughing so hard.  
  
"You should have heard yourself Woman!" He laughed, crossing his arms and allowing a smirk to form his mouth's shape once more.  
  
"Vegeta!" she shouted, fists clenched with anger. Still, she fought hard to hide a sigh of relief, "I should kill you for that!" She was practically screaming at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Shhh, you are too loud," Vegeta scolded the furious woman in a mock tone, still smirking widely "you don't want to wake those parents of yours do you?"  
  
Bulma feel silent, still shaking, but out of anger now, she was going to KILL him! She was just about to launch an attack on him, and I mean teeth and nails. But then something very unexpected happened, she relaxed, and in an uncharacteristically serene way she silently turned on her heal. Standing up as tall and with as much dignity she could muster, she began to pad away on silent feet, wrapping a towel around herself as she passed the place where she had hung it for after her swim.  
  
She would have her revenge, but not today. Brute force wasn't going to get her anywhere with Vegeta,. Perhaps it was simply that she was exhausted, or maybe that she was just so relieved it was only Vegeta, but she had managed to calm down before her temper made her do something rash.  
  
Tomorrow Vegeta...tomorrow you are going to get what you deserve and more. Bulma felt a smirk tug at her own mouth as she crossed her arms confidently. Tomorrow she would get him back, and badly, that would be worth the wait.  
  
Vegeta's smirk grew wider as he watched the woman vanish from his view. Only one thought entering his mind as he floated up to his bedroom window, Bring it on Woman, bring it on. 


End file.
